


together

by jollllly



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly
Summary: a very short drabble i wrote over a year ago (post-season 1) that i still really likemourning the fact that we'll never see these three together again
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega/Christian Varela Expósito/Polo
Kudos: 28





	together

The three lay together, legs tangled, breathing deep. Polo traces his fingers across Carla’s hip absentmindedly. They stay, just living in the moment _together_. Three breathing patterns merge into one. Carla untangles herself gently from her boys, giving each a kiss. She floats over to the bathroom, ever the picture of grace, and disappears. Polo rolls over onto the warmth his girlfriend left and extends his arm onto Christian’s chest, resuming his absentminded tracing. Their breathing slows and deepens; the two doze. Carla must return sometime later due to the warm weight now present, resting against Polo’s back. They lay together and breathe. Soon enough, fingers still and breathing deepens, and they drift off... together.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ biconpolo


End file.
